Pequeñas Delicias de la Vida Conyugal
by Hestiaa
Summary: Una serie de Oneshoots a futuro basados en la vida de Finn y Rachel en Nueva York y con tres niños. Tercero en mi saga, después de "Nuevas Direcciones" y "Funny Girl", pero lo entenderás de todas formas si no lees los demás.
1. La hermana Mayor

I

**La hermana Mayor.**

Por un tiempo, todo es perfecto. Al menos para Amy Hudson. Sí, la vida definitivamente le sonríe. Tiene una mamá hermosa y un padre que la consiente mucho, y un par de hermanos que son muy graciosos. En serio, de verdad son divertidos. _Por un tiempo. _Ella no se queja. No le parece justo. Después de todo, ella pidió tener dos hermanos, mellizos. Ella recuerda el día en que le dijo a su madre que ese era su deseo. De seguro que eso tuvo algo que ver. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas serían así, hubiera preferido tener uno solo (ahora no podría elegir a cual. Los quiere mucho a los dos. Que desastre.). Igualmente, por un tiempo Amy lo tolera. Es su trabajo, ¿no? Ser la hermana mayor y cuidarlos y ayudar a mama y… todo eso. Pero entonces las cosas cambian… _demasiado_. Mamá ya casi no tiene tiempo para darle las clases privadas de ballet y canto, porque siempre está cansada por el trabajo o los bebés, y papá no puede enseñarle (él realmente no sabe bailar). Y sus tíos están ocupados con Harry y… todo está cambiando. Ella ya no es más la única. Hay otros. Otros a los que les compran cosas y a los que les cantan todas las noches antes de que se acuesten a dormir. Y Amy se debate entre el amor incondicional que les tiene y los celos recalcitrantes que la consumen de a poco.

- ¿Hoy tienes ballet, pulga?- le pregunta su padre, mientras se prende el traje apresuradamente.

- Mañana. Hoy es martes.- responde ella, revolviendo el cereal que él le preparó. Finn la mira por un segundo, como tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te siguen molestando los niños en la escuela?- inquiere, sentándose a su lado y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

- No, no me ocurre nada.- contesta ella, mecánicamente.- Esos niños no saben valorar mi talento. Algun día se darán cuenta de cuan mezquinos son.- agrega, terminándose su desayuno. Finn sonríe. Es la típica sonrisa que su padre tiene en su rostro cuando ella dice ese tipo de cosas. Aparentemente, le recuerda mucho a mamá (algo que pone a Amy muy contenta, porque su madre es la persona más increíble del mundo). Finn toma la tiza verde y marca otro día en la pequeña pizarra que tienen en la cocina. Amy ya ni siquiera mira esa pizarra. Sus padres tienen una apuesta allí: cada uno a marcado una fecha en la que creen que los bebés dirán su primer palabra, y pelean por eso todo el tiempo (OK, no pelean… discuten. Lo que sea).

- Bien. Ve a despedirte de mamá, así nos vamos.- le ordena su padre. Amy obedece, poniéndose de pie con gracia y subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sus padres. En cuanto abre la puerta, la ira la consume: su madre está recostada en la cama, leyendo algo en su computador, mientras sus hermanos duermen a su lado. Ella también quiere estar ahí. Ella quiere quitarse el horrible uniforme de la escuela y quedarse en la cama con mamá todo el día, comiendo galletas y hablando de… de _cosas_.

- ¿Ya te vas, cariño?- le pregunta su madre en un susurro, extendiéndole los brazos para que ella se acerque.

- Si, vine a despedirme.- responde ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Rachel la rodea con sus brazos, besándole la coronilla, y ella se aferra un poco a su madre, respirando su dulce perfume, cediendo ante sus caricias.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta, cuando ella se demora un poco en soltarla. Amy sólo asiente con la cabeza.- Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Te quiero.- le dice, dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Amy besa a cada uno de sus hermanos en la frente y se retira de la habitación, intentando que su corazón no se rompa en mil pedazos.

- El sábado podemos hacer un picnic en el parque, ¿Qué te parece?- le propone su padre, mientras ambos se suben a la camioneta. Amy se frunce de hombros, sin hacerse muchas ilusiones. Se queda en silencio el resto del viaje hasta la escuela, aunque él tararea un par de sus canciones preferidas, invitándola a unirse.

- ¿Pulga?- la llama, antes de que ella pueda bajarse del auto. Amy se gira en su asiento para mirarlo, y su padre le toma una de sus manos.- Se que últimamente las cosas están cambiando y quiero que sepas que… mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Estás portándote tan bien y la ayudas tanto con los bebés… en serio, Amy, realmente nos haces sentir orgullosos.- le dice, acomodándole la chaqueta del uniforme. Amy intenta no llorar. Traga saliva para aligerar el nudo que se le forma en la garganta, y sólo asiente, dándole a su padre un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del auto. A veces, piensa, debe conformarse con ese tipo de cosas.

-oo-

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta su madre más tarde ese día, mientras ella juega con la casa de muñecas que el abuelo Burt y la abuela Carole le regalaron.

- Nada.- responde.

- Vamos, entonces.- le dice Rachel, tendiéndole una mano. Amy frunce el ceño.

- ¿Adónde?- inquiere, tomándole la mano.

- Oh, ya verás.

-oo-

- ¿Quieres contarme que te ocurre?- inquiere Rachel, mirándola por sobre la carta del pequeño café en el que están sentadas. Amy suspira.

- ¿Porqué todo el mundo cree que me ocurre algo?- responde ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana hacia el parque de enfrente. Su madre coloca la carta de nuevo sobre la mesa y le toma una de sus manos en las de ella. Son suaves y siempre huelen a coco y a Amy le encantan. Le encanta cuando le acomodan el cabello o le acarician la mejilla o… o simplemente le toman las suyas. A veces, a Amy le cuesta recordar como era su vida antes de que Rachel se convirtiera en su madre. Aún ahora, cuando no pasan tanto tiempo juntas como a la niña le gustaría, Amy se pregunta como sería si le quitaran a su madre de nuevo. No es que piense mucho en eso. Es demasiado triste. Su madre se queda en silencio, esperando otra respuesta, y Amy no la mira a los ojos. No puede. Si la mira va a decirle la verdad, va a confesarle que se despierta algunas mañanas soñando que los bebes ya no están y que ella vuelve a ser la reina de la casa. Se siente tan avergonzada de si misma que es como si las dulces manos de su madre estuvieran quemándole las propias así que, a su pesar, se suelta disimuladamente de ellas y coloca las propias en su falda.

- Mira, Amy…- continúa Rachel, suspirando, y a la niña se le rompe el corazón cuando ve la expresión triste de los ojos de su madre.- Papá y yo sabemos que estás creciendo y que… que las cosas están cambiando, sobretodo con la llegada de los bebés y mi trabajo nuevo. Pero debes saber que… tanto para él como para mi no hay nada más importante en el mundo que ustedes. Tu eres nuestra hija, y siempre lo serás. Siempre. Así tengas… dos, tres o cien hermanos. ¿Está bien?- finaliza, mientras el mozo les trae las dos tasas de chocolate caliente y las galletas que pidieron. Amy contiene las lágrimas, tomando un sorbo de chocolate para aligerar el nudo de su garganta. ¿Cómo hace su madre para saber siempre exactamente que es lo que pasa con ella?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo al teatro esta noche?- le pregunta. Rachel sonríe.

- Claro que sí, cariño.- le responde, más animada, tomándola de la mano. Amy finge una sonrisa, sólo porque su madre se la merece.

-oo-

No debería estar escuchando, pero no puede evitarlo. Sobretodo cuando oye su nombre.

- No me ha dicho nada. Ni una palabra.- susurra su madre, con tono triste.

- ¿Crees que los niños la están molestando de nuevo?- responde su padre, en el mismo tono.

- No, no creo que sea eso. Me lo habría dicho.

- ¿Y tal vez… tal vez hay algún niño…?

- No… no, de eso también hablamos.

- Tal vez solo debemos esperar un poco más.- propone él, y su madre suspira.

- Sí. No me gusta verla así, Finn.

- Lo sé, cariño, a mi tampoco me agrada pero… debemos respetarle su espacio.

- Tienes razón.-concede. A veces, Amy se pregunta que hizo para merecer los padres que tiene.

-oo-

- ¿A mi tampoco vas a decirme que te ocurre?- inquiere el tío Kurt, una semana más tarde, mientras ambos arman la decoración para la fiesta navideña del día siguiente con la ayuda de Harry (OK, Harry no ayuda mucho pero… está allí). Generalmente ellos vuelven a Lima para esa época del año, pero Rachel y Kurt deben estar en el teatro y Finn y Blaine tienen un juego, entonces los abuelos vendrán a visitarlos y tendrán un par de fiestas allí en su casa. Amy está muy entusiasmada: pasarán juntos las noches de Hannukka y la Navidad, y cuando los abuelos vienen hay mucha más gente en la casa y salen a divertirse siempre. Tal vez pueda convencer al abuelo Burt de armar un muñeco de nieve o algo así. Sí, Amy realmente no quiere hablar con el tío Kurt justo ahora que está comenzando a animarse un poco más. Sin embargo, él no parece opinar lo mismo.- En serio, Amy… tus padres están preocupados. Tal vez si lo hablas con ellos…

- No puedo hablar de esto con ellos…- dice ella, negando con la cabeza, mientras pone brillantina en las pequeñas estrellas que ambos cortaron. No quiere hablar, pero no puede evitarlo. Es casi como si… si ya no pudiera contener las palabras. Se alegra de que esto ocurra con el tío Kurt, puesto que no habría sido conveniente de que le ocurriera con su madre o su padre. Suspira antes de continuar, y su tío deja lo que está haciendo para prestarle atención.- Se avergonzarían de mi. No puedo.

- Cariño, créeme. Nada de lo que hagas hará que tus padres dejen de quererte.

- Lo se pero… no puedo decírselos. Yo… estoy celosa, tío. No puedo tolerarlo.- Kurt suelta una carcajada, y Amy cree que tal vez fue demasiado dramática (de todas formas a ella no le hace ninguna gracia).

- Lo siento, Amy, pero es que… ¡eso es lo más natural del mundo!

- ¡Pero no me gusta sentirme así! Yo quiero a mis hermanos, los quiero mucho. Pero a veces….

- A veces quisieras que se los llevaran lejos.- finaliza él, recomponiéndose y echándole una mirada cómplice. Amy asiente, y poco a poco ese peso que ha sentido en su pecho por un tiempo se va aligerando. El tío Kurt la mira con detenimiento por un segundo antes de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo que no le conté nunca a nadie?- le murmura, acercándose más. Amy asiente.- Yo solía tenerle muchos celos a tu padre. Muchísimos.- le confiesa, y la niña abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

- Pero… ¿porqué? ¡Papá y tu son mejores amigos!

- Lo somos ahora, pero no lo fuimos siempre. Verás… cuando el abuelo Burt y la abuela Carole se conocieron yo me puse muy feliz. Teníamos una familia. Ella era muy dulce conmigo, como la madre que yo había perdido, y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Comenzamos a ir de compras y al cine, o nos sentábamos a tomar té y a charlar… y a mi me encantaba. Y entonces… Finn comenzó a pasar tiempo con el abuelo Burt. A hacer cosas con él que yo no hacía con mi padre. Y eso, Amy, eso me molestaba. Era como si se me quemaran las entrañas cada vez que los veía mirando un partido de basketball en la televisión o charlando sobre carreras de autos. Moría de los celos.

- ¿Y cómo… cómo lo superaste?

- Entendiendo que en las familias todo debe compartirse. El especio, los juguetes, el tiempo… y, a veces, el cariño de nuestros padres. Yo lo sufrí mucho, no voy a mentirte, pero entonces me dí cuenta de que ése era el precio que debía pagar para tener una madre tan increíble como Carole y un hermano como Finn, que se preocupaba por mi y que me defendía y que estaba siempre conmigo. Tener un hermano, Amy… es de las mejores cosas que pueden pasarte. Te da la certeza de que nunca estarás solo. Y tu tienes la suerte de tener dos. Y sí, a veces es difícil hacerse a la idea de que uno no está más solo. Pero… ¿no es eso acaso más positivo que negativo?- finaliza, volviendo a su tarea de colgar estrellas del techo. Amy sabe que el tío Kurt no espera que le conteste esa pregunta, si no que pretende que reflexione sobre eso. Así que ella también vuelve a sus tareas, sin abrir la boca, y se pasa el resto de la tarde pensando en sus palabras.

-oo-

Amy se despierta en la mañana de Navidad sintiéndose como no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo. La casa huele a galletas y chocolate caliente, y se calza en sus pantuflas para bajar al comedor, salteándose los escalones de a dos.

- ¡Tranquila, pulga! Nadie va a robarte los regalos.- le dice su padre, despeinándola un poco cuando ella entra a la sala, en donde todos la están esperando en sus pijamas para comenzar con el intercambio de regalos. Se sientan en los sillones a comer galletas y a charlar, mientras que el tío Kurt y mamá reparten los regalos de todos para poder comenzar a abrirlos.

- ¡CHRIS! ¡Deja de morder ese paquete, ese es de Amy!- lo reprende su madre, puesto que su hermano se está comiendo la brillante envoltura rosada de una pequeña cajita. Chris la mira por un momento, como si estuviera por largarse a llorar, y Amy tiene que contener un resoplido (en serio, ¿Qué ni siquiera puede tener una mañana de Navidad tranquila, sin que sus hermanos se la arruinen?). Sin embargo, Chris no llora, si no que hace algo muy raro: se pone de pie, trastabillando un poco, y da un par de pasos hasta adonde está ella, sentada en la alfombra. Cuando llega a su lado se deja caer, dándole la pequeña caja a su hermana. Amy abre los ojos, y toda la sala se queda en silencio. Chris la mira por un segundo, y a Amy le parece que le está pidiendo perdón.

- Amy.- dice Chris, fuerte y claro, extendiendo su mano para tocarle una de las de ella.

- Amy.- repite Fanny en el mismo tono, también caminando a tientas hasta ella y sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué dijeron?- les pregunta ella, sin entender.

- Amy.- repiten los dos. Amy mira a su madre, que tiene ambas manos en la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Es… es la primera vez que hablan.- murmura su padre, mirando a sus hijos con la misma expresión de ternura que su esposa tiene en los ojos.

- Ni "papá" ni "mamá". "Amy".- le dice el tío Kurt, mirándola fijamente, y ella sabe a que se refiere. Amy le acaricia el suave cabello a Chris y le da un beso en la mejilla a Fanny.

- Gracias.- les dice, y el resto de los mayores suelta una carcajada.

- ¡Amy!- repite Fanny, mostrándole el elefante de felpa que acaban de regalarle.

- Es muy lindo, Fan. Es muy lindo.- le murmura ella, intentando no llorar. Su padre busca la cámara de video y su madre los abraza y los besa un millón de veces (Amy no se queja para nada). La abuela Carole se larga a llorar y Harry comienza a gritar "Amy, Amy, Amy" porque cree que es algún tipo de juego o algo así. Amy ni siquiera piensa en sus regalos o en las galletas o en los muñecos de nieve. Nunca se ha sentido tan estúpida como ahora, cuando se da cuenta de que, realmente, tener dos hermanos es lo mejor del universo. Nunca se ha sentido tan estúpida y, a la vez, nunca se ha sentido tan feliz.

-oo-

- ¿Mamá?- le dice más tarde, mientras ambas se sientan con su padre en el gran sillón del living.

- ¿Si?- le pregunta ella, abrazándola con más fuerza.

- Si… si quieren tener más hijos… por mí está bien. Yo puedo manejarlo.- le responde, mirando hacia el pequeño corral en el que sus hermanos duermen. Sus padres se miran por un momento, y eso a Amy le encanta. La forma en que se miran sus padres. Son como esas… esas parejas de película.

- Gracias.- murmura su padre, abrazándolas a las dos y besándole la coronilla. Ella se queda dormida esa noche con la impresión de que les costará mucho superar esa Navidad. Al menos a ella.


	2. La tercera es la vencida

**Hey, ****¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Me alegro de que les halla gustado el primer capítulo. Les recuerdo que si tienen algo específico que quieren leer pueden dejarme una rebién y yo les escribo el cap. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy&co.**

II

**La tercera es la vencida.**

Finn está convencido de que aquél día debe de estar endemoniado o algo así. En serio, era imposible que siempre saliera mal. Se despertó en la mañana de su tercer aniversario de casado en una cama ajena, a kilómetros de distancia de su esposa y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Pero así debía ser, pensó. Tal vez era lo justo, después de todo. Sí… el universo les arruinaba su aniversario año tras año pero el resto de los 364 días del año los dejaba vivir en paz. Otro día, Finn tal vez habría comprado esa excusa enseguida, pero no hoy. Hoy se sentía verdaderamente mal. Sus aniversarios anteriores habían sido un fracaso, pero al menos había estado con ella. Cuando cumplieron su primer año, Finn la llevó a cenar a este restaurante que Rachel ama, uno que sirve poca comida y tiene las luces muy bajas. Se habían hecho un par de regalos increíbles y, hasta ese momento, todo había ido bien. Pero entonces, a Rachel se le había ocurrido que tal vez estaba embarazada y ambos se entusiasmaron tanto que, en cuanto la prueba les dio negativa, los dos se fueron a dormir sin siquiera mirarse a la cara. Sí, piensa Finn ahora, ese aniversario había sido patético. El segundo, sin embargo, había sido peor. Rachel estaba en la mitad de su embarazo de los mellizos y Finn había planeado un viaje de fin de semana a una posada a un par de horas de viaje. Las cosas habrían salido bien de no ser porque Amy contrajo varicela dos días antes de que ellos se fueran, obligándolos a quedarse en casa a cuidarla (de hecho, Finn la cuidó todo el fin de semana mientras Rachel se mantenía a un radio de cinco metros a la redonda de su hija, puesto que ella nunca había tenido varicela y, además, podía afectarle su embarazo). Durante un tiempo, Finn había creído que ese año rompería la racha. Pero, entonces, los Jets se vieron obligados a viajar a West Virginia para jugar contra el equipo de allí, y los vuelos se retrasaron por una fuerte tormenta. Así que ahí se encuentra ahora, en el día de su tercer aniversario, en la incómoda cama del hotel mirando a la lluvia golpear contra la empañada ventana y sin temor a equivocarse puede asegurar que nunca se ha sentido tan deprimido en toda su vida. Se gira en la cama para buscar su teléfono móvil, y se alegra considerablemente al ver que ya puede hablarle a Rachel sin perturbarla.

- Hola, cariño.- dice ella, casi al instante, y él sonríe: al parecer ella estaba esperando su llamada con las mismas ansias con las que él esperaba llamarla.

- Hola. ¡Feliz Aniversario!- responde él, volviendo a girarse en la cama para mirar hacia el techo.

- ¡Feliz Aniversario! ¿Adonde estás?- inquiere Rachel, y Finn cree que si cierra los ojos con fuerza y se concentra en el sonido de su voz, tal vez se sienta como tenerla a su lado.

- Aún en aeropuerto, en el hotel para ser más preciso. Parece que no podremos viajar hasta mañana.- contesta él. Rachel suspira.

- Está bien. Después de todo… al menos ganaron el partido, ¿no?- murmura ella. No hay resentimiento en su voz, y por un segundo Finn cree que eso es aún peor. Sí, a veces desearía que Rachel se enojara con él por este tipo de cosas, que no fuera tan perfecta.

- ¿Cómo están los chicos?- pregunta él, desviando el tema.

- Bien, muy bien. Amy vino conmigo al teatro anoche y Mercedes le puso un vestido y la hizo salir en una escena. Hablará de eso por dos semanas, mas o menos.- comenta ella, y él se ríe. Rachel también se ríe con él, y Finn quiere llorar. La extraña tanto que le duele. Le duele en cada célula de su cuerpo. Tal vez Rachel está pensando en lo mismo, porque se queda en silencio por un segundo antes de volver a hablar.- Chris ya come con su pequeña cuchara, lo filmé ayer. En un rato te envío el video. Y Fanny… se echó a llorar anoche cuando te vimos en la televisión anoche.- finaliza, y a Finn se le agranda el nudo de la garganta. En serio, parece que se hubiera comido una sandía de un solo bocado.

- Rach… lo siento mucho.- murmura, con la voz entrecortada por la amargura.

- Hey… la temporada ya termina. Y mañana estarás en casa. Todo está bien, cariño.- murmura ella, con mucha más dulzura en la voz. Le sirve un poco, pero no es lo mismo que si estuvieran juntos. De seguro ella le estaría acariciando las mejillas o el cabello, o cantándole algo al oído.

- Te extraño. Muchísimo.- le dice él, y ella suelta una risita.

- Yo también te extraño, Finn.

- ¿Si?

- Claro que sí. Hasta extraño tu desorden.

- No te creo, Rach. No exageres.

- ¡En serio! Ayer por la mañana me aburrí mucho. No tenía nada que hacer. No había… papeles para acomodar o zapatos que juntar. Tú… me llenas la vida aún con esas simplezas.- responde ella.

- Me estás matando. En serio.- dice él, casi quejándose, y se gira de nuevo en la cama para escaparle a la luz del sol.

- Y ni siquiera te he dicho que estoy en mis pantalones de yoga.

- ¿Los blancos sueltos o las pequeñas calzas negras?

- Las negras.

- Tu realmente quieres darme un infarto. ¿Me quieres ver morir aquí, sólo, en la apestosa habitación de este hotel?

- No bromees con esas cosas, Finn, es horrible.

- Es horrible que tu me digas que estás con tus calzas para hacer yoga cuando yo estoy a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Cuán… cuán _emocionado_ estás?

- Lo suficientemente emocionado como para tener que darme una ducha fría para calmarme.

- Oh. ¿Estás solo?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que intentemos…? Tu sabes.

- No, no sé.

- ¡Finn! No juegues a hacerte el desentendido.

- No sé… ¿tu estás sola?

- No, Finn, estoy intentando tener sexo telefónico contigo en presencia de nuestros hijos.

- Ok, OK, ya entendí. ¿Adonde estás?- inquiere él, bajando el tono de su voz y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

- En nuestro cuarto.- responde ella, también bajando la voz.

- ¿En nuestra cama?

- Exactamente.- murmura ella, y Finn casi puede sentirla sonriendo de esa forma sexy en la que ella sonríe.

- ¿Y que llevas puesto además de los pantalones de yoga?

- Un pequeño sostén deportivo… ¿y tu?

- Mis boxers grises. Nada más.

- ¿Realmente llevas eso o me lo dices para… enloquecerme más?

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia si no los llevo puestos?

- …no.

- Eso pensé.

- ¿Finn?

- ¿Hmmm?

- … tócate.- susurra, casi con sorna, como burlándose de él.

- … sólo si tu lo haces.

- Oh, cariño… estoy en eso.- responde ella, con la misma risita, y él sabe que no está mintiéndole. Es como si… como si pudiera sentirlo en su propia piel. Finn no puede soportarlo. Desliza una de sus manos por debajo de la sábanas hasta el borde de sus boxers y toma su miembro en su palma.

- Háblame.- le ordena él, y eso parece salirle mucho más brusco de lo pensado, pero a Rachel parece agradarle, porque suspira.

- Finn…

- ¿Mami?- dice una tercera vocecita, y Finn se congela y abre los ojos, como si su hija se hubiera aparecido a su lado y no a kilómetros de distancia en su habitación.

- ¡Amy! ¡Te despertaste… te despertaste temprano!- dice Rachel, con la voz cortada y amortiguada (posiblemente ella escondió el teléfono debajo de la almohada), y Finn puede sentir la vergüenza en el tono de su voz.

- Si, Fanny y yo tenemos hambre.

- Hambre.- dice una segunda vocecita, mucho más dulce. Finn recuerda entonces cuanto extraña a sus hijas, a sus pequeñas manos y sus suaves cabello y sus ojos marrones encantadoramente parecidos a los de su madre.

- Bien, ustedes bajen a la cocina y yo ya les prepararle el desayuno. Ayuda a Fanny a bajar la escalera, Amy.- dice Rachel, y Finn oye el sonido de las manos de su esposa buscando el teléfono de nuevo.- ¿Finn? ¿Sigues ahí?- inquiere, en un susurro.

- Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Crees que te vieron?- le pregunta él, preocupado.

- No, quédate tranquilo. Estaba debajo de las sábanas.- responde ella, y él suspira.

- Supongo que abandonamos esto, entonces.

- Sí… lo siento.

- No, no importa.

- … ¿hablamos más tarde?

- Claro, seguro.

- Te amo, Rach.

- Yo también cariño. Feliz aniversario.

- Feliz aniversario.- responde él antes de cortar el teléfono. Bueno, eso es meramente una formalidad porque, definitivamente, ese aniversario no tiene nada de feliz.

- ¿Porqué la cara larga?- inquiere Blaine media hora después, ingresando en la habitación con un par de bolsas de regalos. Finn suelta un resoplido.

- Es que… Rachel y yo cumplimos tres años de casados hoy, y odio estar lejos de ella en un día como este.- le explica él, mientras pasa los canales de la televisión sin prestarle realmente atención. Blaine sonríe de forma cómplice.

- ¿Porqué no haces algo heroico y romántico y… sales a caballo hasta Nueva York?- le propone, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos. Finn lo medita por un segundo. Realmente quiere llorar. No se ha sentido tan mal en años, tal vez. Y se siente mal porque está lejos de ella. Se siente vacío, miserable… casi como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse, de contraer un resfrío. Como si solo los brazos de su esposa y los pegajosos besos de sus hijos pudieran sacarlo de ese estado. Se incorpora entonces, casi en un sobresalto, decidiendo que ellos _valen la pena, _que viajará en ese instante a Nueva York así tenga que ir a pie.

- Búscame las combinaciones del autobús mientras yo me doy un baño, ¿quieres?- le ordena, tomando una muda nueva de ropa y comenzando a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que debe comprar en el camino.

- Estás loco. Un loco romántico y tierno, pero un loco al fin.- murmura Blaine, encendiendo el computador y buscando su anotador.

-oo-

Le toma casi doce horas llegar a su hogar, a su cálido, hermoso y familiar hogar. Finn se siente sucio, como si toda la tierra de los cuatro autobuses que ha tomado se le hubiera pegado al cuerpo, pero realmente no le importa demasiado. Busca un par de cosas en la cocina y sube de dos en dos los escalones, tirando su chaqueta, sus zapatos, su bolso y su camisa en el camino, dejándole a Rachel algo con que entretenerse a la mañana siguiente. La angustia que ha sentido en su pecho se derrite en cuanto entra a su habitación y encuentra a su esposa (calada en una de sus viejas remeras con el logo de la Universidad) durmiendo en su lado de la cama y abrazando a su almohada de la misma forma en la que suele abrazarlo a él. Luce tan pacífica, tan tierna, que si Finn no la hubiera extrañado tanto no se atrevería a despertarla.

- ¿Rach?- le murmura, besándole la mejilla y bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.

- ¿Hmm?- dice ella, en sueños, moviéndose un poco.

- Rach… despierta cariño.- repite él, acariciándole las suaves y desnudas piernas.

- ¿Finn… que…?- ella no logra terminar la pregunta, puesto que en cuanto abre los ojos Finn la besa directamente en los labios, saboreando cada milímetro de ellos, perdiéndose en la dulzura de su esposa. Se separan por un segundo y ella suelta un sonido entre risita y suspiro de alivio que Finn encuentra adorable.

- ¡No puedo creer que estás aquí!- le dice, llenándole el resto de besos. Finn la toma de las mejillas y la besa otra vez, sonriendo contra sus labios, atrayéndola más hacia él y recostándose en la cama.

- ¿Cómo lograste llegar? ¿Qué hora es?- inquiere ella, aún sorprendida.

- Es una larga historia. Y son las… 11:47, por lo que técnicamente aún es nuestro aniversario. Así que… ¡Feliz Aniversario!- le murmura él, besándole las mejillas, la frente, la punta de la nariz, mientras ella se aferra a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¡Feliz aniversario!- responde ella, en una voz más baja y sexy, comenzando a quitarle la playera que él lleva puesta y partiendo sus piernas para que él pueda acomodarse más. Sin embargo, Finn no entiende la movida y se mueve hacia el otro lado, haciendo que la rodilla de Rachel lo golpee directamente en… sus partes más sensibles. Finn se sobresalta del dolor, cayendo de la cama, directamente sobre el ramo de flores y la botella de champagne que ha dejado en una hielera en el piso.

- ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Rachel, asomándose.

- … no.- es todo lo que él puede decir. No puede moverse. No sabe decir que es lo que le duele más, si la entrepierna, la espalda o el orgullo.

- Ven… toma mi brazo… te ayudaré a subirte a la cama.- le ordena Rachel, y él obedece con cierta dificultad. Ella corre hasta el baño para buscar algo, y vuelve con una pequeña toalla en la que envuelve el hielo del champagne.

- Esto es un desastre.- murmura él, casi conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que… no lo sé, todo lo que quería era darte un aniversario normal. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?- dice él, colocando su cabeza el la falda de su esposa y sosteniendo el hielo en su entrepierna. Rachel sonríe y le acaricia las mejillas.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez… no somos de ese tipo de parejas?- le pregunta, con aquella voz dulce que el ama tanto (¿acaso hay algo de ella que él no ame, después de todo?).

- ¿ A que te refieres con que no somos "ese tipo de parejas"?- responde él, mirándola a los ojos en la semioscuridad.

- Bueno… a mi siempre me pareció que los aniversarios eran algo tonto. No lo sé… siento que es para la gente que no suele amarse mucho, ¿sabes? Esas parejas que solo se aman en su aniversario o en San Valentín… eso me parece triste. Nosotros, Finn, nos amamos todos los días. Nos celebramos todos los días. Contigo… siempre es motivo para celebrar. Todos los días son nuestro aniversario.- finaliza ella con una risita, recostándose un poco más en la cama hasta que ambos están casi a la misma altura.

- Creo que me casé con la mujer más inteligente del mundo.- responde él, estirándose un poco para besarla. Los ojos de ella brillan tal y como brillan cada vez que él le hace un cumplido.

- ¿Realmente no te afeitas cuando estás fuera de casa?

- ¿Para que voy a hacerlo si tu no estás ahí para regañarme?

- Oh, no se… ¿para mantenerte limpio y prolijo, tal vez?

- ¿En serio? Creí que preferirías que me mantenga así. La barba ahuyenta a las mujeres, Rach.

- Puede que tengas razón.- concede ella, recostándose en su pecho. No pueden hacer mucho esa noche, no al menos de lo que Finn tenía planeado. No hay cenas románticas ni conciertos y (por desgracia) la lesión en la entrepierna de Finn no los deja ni siquiera tener sexo. Pero hablan durante horas, murmurándose el uno al otro, pensando en el pasado, en el presente y el futuro, bebiendo champagne y comiendo los chocolates que él le trajo de regalo. Ella canta un poco y el canta un poco y se quedan dormidos, como todas las noches, uno en los brazos del otro. Es un día único y es un día como cualquiera al mismo tiempo. Rachel Berry es especial, y estar casado con ella es algo especial. Y ser parte de algo especial, tarde o temprano, te convierte también en especial. Finn aprendió eso hace más de quince años pero a veces suele olvidarlo. Por suerte, Rachel se lo recuerda cada vez que eso sucede.


	3. Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu

**Hoy va cap****ítulo doble, porque se lo merecen.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Muprhy. **

III

**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu.**

- A veces extraño la vida de soltera, ¿saben?- dice Mercedes, antes de darle un sorbo al té que están compartiendo. Tina asiente, concordando con ella.

- Ya ni recuerdo como era eso, a decir verdad.- confiesa, casi con tristeza en la voz, y Kurt suelta una carcajada.

- ¡Yo tampoco lo recuerdo! Pero… mi tiempo de "soltero" no duró mucho, ¿no? Blaine y yo estamos juntos desde hace… catorce años.

- No me refiero a esa soltería, me refiero a no… a no tener preocupaciones. A no ser un ama de casa que corre para todos lados y lava la ropa sucia o prepara la cena.- se explica Mercedes.

- ¡Cariño, tu no sabes de lo que hablas! Recuerda que yo tuve que pasar mis años universitarios encerrado en un apartamento con Finn y Blaine. Si hubiera sido por ellos, habríamos convivido con una manada de ratas. Prefiero cambiar quinientos pañales a tener que volver a vivir en ese lugar.- bromea Kurt, consiguiendo que sus amigas estallen en una risa. Rachel, sin embargo, no concuerda del todo con ellos.

- La vida de "soltera" está altamente subestimada.- les dice, también tomando de su te y acompañándolo con un trozo de pastel.

- Explícanos mas acerca de esa vida que tu tuviste la suerte de vivir y nosotros no, por favor.- le ruega Tina, robándose un trozo del pastel de Rachel. Ella suspira.

- En serio, no es nada del otro mundo. Tú lo sabes, Mercedes. Es una vida… muy solitaria. Muy vacía. Al menos para mi… no fue fácil estar sola tanto tiempo.- explica, recordando por un momento las incontables noches en las que se iba a dormir preguntándose cómo se sentiría tener una familia (o tener a Finn a su lado).

- Habla por ti, cariño. ¡A mi me encantaba!- responde ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano, y haciéndolos reír a todos.- Hablando en serio, no vas a decirme que no hay días en los que desearías… correr lejos. O un poco de silencio.- le dice a Rachel, y ella lo medita por un segundo.

- Bueno… debo reconocer que a veces me gustaría tener un poco más de silencio.- concede ella, no del todo convencida, pero intentando ser complaciente con Mercedes.- ¡Pero amo a mis hijos, de verdad los amo! Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Y nadie dice que nos los quieras, cariño. No hablamos de cambiarlos o de… tirarlos a la basura. Sólo de bajarles el volumen.- dice Tina, y la mesa vuelve a soltar una carcajada. Siempre ríen mucho, piensa Rachel. Tal vez es porque se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. O tal vez han seguido siendo amigos todo ese tiempo porque tienen sentido del humor y se hacen reír los unos a los otros.

-oo-

Rachel no vuelve a pensar en ese té hasta un par de días después cuando se sienta, después del almuerzo familiar de un domingo, en su cómodo sillón de dos piezas y toma un bolígrafo y el crucigrama del periódico para relajarse un rato.

- ¿Te molesta si miro un juego?- inquiere Finn, dejando un plato de galletas y un par de vasos de jugo en la pequeña mesita del café. Rachel niega con la cabeza, y él sonríe y enciende el gran televisor.

- Bájale el volumen.- le murmura, y Finn obedece, sentándose a su lado. Rachel apoya sus piernas en la falda de su esposo, y él le masajea los pies. - Qué silencio.- le dice, sorprendida por la calma que parece imperar en el hogar de los Hudson-Berry. Finn sonríe casi con orgullo.

- Lo sé, los puse a dormir la siesta.- le dice, y su pecho se infla un poco, como si realmente estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo. A Rachel le parece tan tierno que no puede evitar acercarse hasta él y hundirle la mejilla de un beso. Se quedan disfrutando del silencio por un buen rato, y para cuando ella se aburre del crucigrama (y resuelve terminarlo más tarde) el partido llega a su fin y ambos deciden ver una película (¿cuándo fue la última vez que pudieron hacer algo así?).

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Vainilla Sky. Con… Tom Cruise y Penélope Cruz y… Cameron Díaz.

- ¿Quieres ver esto?

- No lo sé, ¿tu quieres verla?

- Yo quiero ver lo que tu quieras ver.

- Bueno… no la he visto en un tiempo…

- Pues será esta.- le concede ella (después de todo, él fue el que logró dormir a los chicos, se merece al menos escoger la película). Finn la sienta en su falda y la rodea con sus brazos, y Rachel lo toma de las manos entrelazando sus dedos. Por un segundo, a ella le parece que han retrocedido quince años y que están sentados en el sótano de la casa Finn en alguna calurosa tarde de verano, robándose besos y descubriéndose el uno al otro. No sabe porqué ese recuerdo la golpea de pronto, como si recién entonces entendiera cuán lejos han llegado. Esa es su casa. Es su hogar. El hogar que han construido entre los dos. Han dejado de besarse a escondidas de sus padres para pasar a besarse a escondidas de sus hijos. Rachel cierra los ojos por un segundo, suspirando, acercándose más a Finn y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

- ¿Papi?- dice Chris, asomándose desde el descanso de la escalera (tiene terminantemente prohibido bajar solo).

- Te despertaste, campeón.- le dice Finn, mientras Rachel se corre en el sillón y él va en busca de su hijo. Lo toma en sus brazos en cuanto llega hasta él y lo lanza al aire, haciendo que su hijo estalle en una carcajada. Ambos se tumban en el sillón, y Chris estira sus brazos para que su madre también lo abrace.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunta ella, besándole el suave cabello marrón que se sale hacia todos lados al igual que el de su padre. Chris asiente, soltando un bostezo y volviendo a los brazos de su padre. Rachel toma el control del televisor y pone el canal infantil, y ella y Finn comparten una mirada cómplice por un segundo, como si ambos estuvieran pensando en lo mismo (al menos ella está pensando en que su tarde tranquila acaba de ser asesinada a manos del dinosaurio violeta que canta una canción pegajosa acerca de la familia y la amistad). Amy y Fanny no tardan en aparecer en el estar también, ambas caladas en sus respectivos pijamas y con los ojos aún cargados de sueño.

- ¿Qué están mirando?- inquiere Amy, acomodándose entre sus padres, mientras Fanny se sienta en la falda de su madre.

- No lo sé.- responde Finn, rendido.

- ¿Podemos mirar una película?- vuelve a preguntar ella, un poco más animada, y Finn asiente. Amy se tarda casi media hora en elegir una película de la colección, y en ese tiempo Fanny se encarga de llenar de baba el cabello de su madre mientras Chris tira su vaso de jugo sobre el crucigrama incompleto, transformándolo en un montón ilegible de papel maché. Deben mirar tres películas porque Amy no puede decidirse, y alguien tira más jugo en la alfombra y llena de migajas de galletas los almohadones y todo se vuelve un desastre. Sus risas son fuertes y estruendosas y Chris y Fanny ni siquiera se ríen en los momentos indicados, lo que enoja un poco a Amy. Finn se queda dormido hacia la mitad de "El Rey León" y Chris cree que es muy gracioso dibujarle todo el rostro. Fanny también lo considera graciosísimo, y Amy no tiene más remedio que unirse al juego. Rachel debería detenerlos. Pero no puede. Sus risitas son tan tiernas y Amy está dibujándole estrellas doradas en la frente y… a Finn le quedaría realmente bien una nariz de payaso.

- Dame ese marcador.- le dice a Amy, señalándole le marcador rojo. Amy obedece, y Rachel dibuja un gran círculo colorado en la nariz de su esposo.

- ¿Qué…?- inquiere Finn, confundido, despertándose de pronto para encontrarse con toda su familia alrededor de él.

- ¡Cariño, luces tan apuesto!- le dice Rachel, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla, y provocando que sus hijos rían estruendosamente. Finn se incorpora entonces, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el espejo del pequeño hall de entrada. Rachel ve como una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios por un segundo, y él se aclara la garganta.

- Al que hizo esto… que se prepare. ¡Porque aquí voy!- grita, con una voz malvada, y Amy toma a sus hermanos de las manos y los tres se esconden detrás del sofá.- ¡Oh! ¿Creen que con eso alcanzará?- dice él, caminando hasta el centro de la sala. Rachel le echa una mirada cómplice, y él le guiña un ojo.- ¡Más vale que aparezcan o si no…!

- ¿O si no que?- grita Amy desde su trinchera, en tono desafiante.

- ¡O si no me llevaré a su madre!- responde Finn, tomando a Rachel de la cintura y alzándola sobre su hombro.

- ¡Mamá!- gritan los tres al unísono, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hasta su padre.

- ¿Creen que con eso bastará?- dice Finn entre risitas, mientras sus hijos intentan en vano que él suelte a su madre. Rachel se mueve también, haciendo que ella y Finn caigan al piso con un ruido seco.

- ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta ella, incorporándose un poco para mirarlo. Él sonríe de forma casi malvada, y ella toma eso como un sí.

- ¿Sabes que te mereces, Rach?- inquiere él, casi en un susurro. Rachel también sonríe, y niega con la cabeza. Finn se voltea en el piso para quedar sobre ella, y sus hijos de abalanzan sobre él, trepándose en su espalda.- ¡Te mereces el castigo de las cosquillas!

- ¡No, no eso!

- ¡Si, si eso!- grita él, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en su cintura, haciendo que Rachel se desternille de la risa, casi sin poder respirar.

- ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Atáquenlo!- ordena Amy a sus hermanos, y los tres comienzan a hacerle cosquillas a su padre. Finn también se ríe, tumbándose al lado de Rachel en el suelo, dándole a sus hijos otro ángulo para que lo ataquen.

- ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Ustedes ganan!- dice él, levantando los brazos. Sus hijos sueltan un grito triunfal, y Amy hace un pequeño bailecito.

- Busquen algo para limpiar a papá.- les ordena Rachel, y los tres se retiran a la cocina. En cuanto ellos se van, ella se acerca a Finn, recostándose sobre él en el suelo y besándolo directamente en los labios. Él sonríe, rodeándola con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda mientras ella juega con su cabello.

- Te amo.- le murmura, besándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Aún cuando tengo el rostro cubierto de… marcadores de colores?

- Especialmente cuando tienes el rostro cubierto de marcadores de colores.- confiesa ella, y de pronto siente ganas de llorar. Tal vez Finn lo ve en sus ojos, porque la abraza fuertemente entonces, recostando su cabeza en su pecho y besándola en la coronilla.

- Tu no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo.- le dice, y ella se aferra un poco más a su cintura.

- ¿Tu recuerdas como era tu vida… antes? Cuando estabas solo.- le pregunta ella, jugando con los botones de su remera polo.

- No. Tengo tantos recuerdos nuevos que he tenido que hacer una limpieza.- contesta él, haciéndola reír.

- ¿Ya estamos envejeciendo?

- No se tú, pero a mi me duele demasiado la espalda.

- Vamos a buscarte algo dy hielo…

- O podrías darme un masaje. Me lo merezco.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más.- responde ella antes de entrar a la cocina, susurrándole casi de forma sexy, y Finn vuelve a besarla porque sabe que eso significa que más tarde ellos jugarán _solos_. En cuanto entran a la cocina se encuentran con que Fanny tiró el detergente al piso y sus tres hijos se están revolcando en la espuma. Rachel debería limpiar, pero no puede evitar sacarles cien fotos antes, acompañados por el pintado Finn. A veces, Rachel se siente increíblemente estúpida. ¿En qué lugar del mundo un crucigramas y un poco de silencio puede ser más hermoso que una tarde entre películas, galletas, las risas de sus tres hijos y las dulces palabras de Finn? No en el suyo, eso es seguro.


	4. Ningun perdedor

**IV**

**Ningún perdedor**

Existen un par de cosas básicas que cualquier deportista (o entrenador) debería saber. Primero, nunca insultes a tus fans (no van a olvidarlo jamás). Segundo, nunca creas nada de lo que dicen de ti cuando tienes una racha ganadora (te coronarán Rey del Universo para sacarte la corona a la primera bola que se salga del campo). Tercero, nunca te dejes limitar por una racha perdedora (es sólo una cuestión de esfuerzo, tarde o temprano lo superarás). Bien, Finn Hudson tiene esas tres cosas en claro. Y sin embargo, en éste último tiempo se le está haciendo difícil seguir un par de ellas. Uno creería que haber ganado el Gran Tazón dos años seguidos mantendría satisfechos a los fans por un par de partidos, pero ese no es el caso. No, al parecer la gente no tolera que los Jets hallan perdido tres de los últimos cuatro partidos, y tienen un par de cosas que gritar al respecto. Finn intenta no escucharlos, ni a ellos ni a los periodistas, pero sus jugadores no pueden evitarlo, lo que lleva a los Jets a su cuarta derrota consecutiva, por nada menos que seis touchdowns abajo (en palabras de Burt: "una masacre").

**-** Ya volveremos a nuestra racha, muchachos. No se desanimen.- le dice a sus jugadores, mientras caminan al vestuario con los cascos en las manos y las cabezas bajas, arrastrando los pies. Finn se encierra en su pequeña oficina, sentándose en el escritorio y cerrando los ojos. En general, las derrotas no lo afectan demasiado. Él sabe que éste es su trabajo, y que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Pero hoy… hoy es distinto. Hoy están en Ohio. Y sus padres están ahí y los papás de Rachel y toda la familia (ella inclusive pidió un par de días libres para ir a verlo, ¿sabes cuánto le cuesta a ella no actuar? Debe estar muriéndose por dentro.), hoy debía ganar ese juego porque toda su familia estaba en las gradas esperando eso… y pierden. Por mucho. Por demasiado. Se ducha en silencio, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Pero no puede. ¿Qué hay con Ohio, eh? Es como si él no pudiera ser un triunfador allí, como si todo lo relacionado con su lugar natal fueran derrotas.

- ¿Finn?- inquiere Blaine, asomándose al pequeño vestuario destinado a los entrenadores y sus ayudantes.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Vas a hablar con la prensa ahora?

- No. Diles que daré una conferencia en dos días en Nueva York.

- Eso pensé. Rachel dice que nos esperan en casa de sus padres.- responde Blaine antes de salir, y a Finn se le hace un nudo en la garganta. No sabe como hará para verlos a todos a la cara después de esto, especialmente a Rachel. Se pregunta si será maduro quedarse en la ducha hasta dentro de unos días. Se responde que no.

-oo-

A juzgar por los autos aparcados en la entrada, la casa debe de estar llena de gente. Finn suspira antes de bajar de su propio auto, echándose un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que no luce demasiado patético. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hasta la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- dice la voz de Rachel desde la oscuridad del porche. Finn sonríe tristemente, acercándose hasta ella y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. Rachel lo rodea con sus brazos, besándole suavemente la mandíbula y el cuello.- Estuviste fantástico, cariño.

- Bueno, claramente se ve que tu no entiendes nada de Football Americano.- dice él con amargura, sentándose en la baranda del pequeño porche, quedando a la altura de los ojos de su esposa. Rachel sonríe, una parte de Finn parece sanar, como si con eso bastara.

- No me refiero a lo deportivo, Finn. Dios sabe que de eso no entiendo nada. Me refiero a que no dejaste de acompañar al equipo ni siquiera cuando iban perdiendo. Nunca perdiste la fe en ellos, nunca te diste por vencido. ¿Sabes cuan difícil es eso?- le dice ella, acomodándole cariñosamente el cuello de la camisa. Finn suspira.

- Es sólo que… este juego significaba tanto para mi. Tu te perdiste de ir a trabajar y toda nuestra familia estaba ahí y yo… yo sólo quería que se sintieran orgullosos.

- ¿Y crees que a ellos les importa si ganas o no, cariño? Claro que se alegran de que te vaya bien y de que seas exitoso… pero no es eso lo que hace que se sientan orgullosos. ¡Los chicos ni siquiera entienden cuando ganas o cuando pierdes (y creo que tu mamá tampoco)! Ellos solo saben que estás ahí y que eres su padre, y eso les alcanza para hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Siempre te queremos, no importa lo que pase. Yo al menos lo hago. Siempre.- explica ella, abrazándolo por los hombros. Finn la abraza por la cintura, colocándola entre sus piernas.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué es lo que tu me dices siempre que obtengo una mala crítica o… alguien habla alguna tontería acerca de mi en la televisión?

- Que amo como eres capaz de superar eso y no dejar… no dejar que eso te detenga.- responde él, ahora sí sonriendo, puesto que Rachel le ha hecho entender aquello que a él le estaba costando un poco. La besa entonces. Porque ella se lo merece y porque él lo necesita, y Rachel suelta una carcajada cuando uno de sus padres les hace una seña de luz, indicándoles que entren, tal y como lo hacía cuando tenían quince años y Rachel se pasaba de su hora permitida.

- Algunas cosas no cambian.- le dice Finn, tomándola de la mano, y Rachel le ordena que cierre los ojos. La sigue con cuidado, intentando no chocarse con nada, y tiene que reprimir una sonrisa cuando oye a Amy ordenándoles a todos que guarden silencio.

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritan, en cuanto Rachel le permite volver a abrir los ojos, y Finn suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta él, mirando hacia el sótano de los Berrys, que ha sido decorado con los colores de los Jets.

- Bueno, ya habíamos arreglado la fiesta. No valía la pena desarmarla.- le explica Rachel, mientras Amy intenta ponerle un gorro en la cabeza.

- Celebramos que estamos todos juntos.- le dice su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y Finn siente que podría llorar. Se sienta con Burt, Leroy, Blaine y Puck a tomar unas cervezas mientras Amy y Kurt les enseñan a las chicas la coreografía de las porristas. Cuando Chris se queda dormido en sus brazos, chupándose el pulgar, con su cara aún pintada de los colores de los Jets y su pequeña camiseta del equipo, Finn hace una nota mental de comprarle a Rachel un anillo o un ramo de flores o lo que sea. Se lo merece. Siempre se lo merece, pero en ese día en particular se lo merece aún más: Rachel le ha enseñado a Finn que no por perder uno se convierte en perdedor. Y Finn definitivamente no es ningún perdedor. Un perdedor no termina consiguiéndose la mejor familia del mundo tan fácilmente.

**Nos vemos en pr****óximos capítulos. **


	5. Puck

Hey, ¿cómo están? Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo, pero he estado dedicándome a la novela que estoy escribiendo y no había conseguido tiempo para este fic. Así que aquí tienen un cap un poco más largo. Que lo disfruten. :)

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

V

**Puck.**

Un padre sabe cuando sus hijos mienten. Es una de las tantas intuiciones que se ganan cuando uno asume ese rol en la vida. Al menos es una de las que Finn ha ganado. Y en esa tarde de viernes sus sentidos paternos están zumbando casi con frenesí. Rachel se fue hace menos de una hora a cumplir con sus dos funciones en el teatro y él está a cargo de los niños. Sin embargo… los niños no aparecen por ningún lado. En un momento estaban pintando a su lado en el estudio, en la pequeña mesa que Rachel compró para ellos, y para cuando Finn volvió de una corta visita al baño ya habían desaparecido. No están en sus cuartos ni en su baño, y tampoco están en la sala. Finn está por comenzar a enfadarse (y a preocuparse también) cuando los encuentra a los tres en la cocina, con las cabezas juntas, mientras Amy parece darle instrucciones a los otros dos.

-… y esperaremos a que vuelva mamá para preguntarle, ¿entienden?- les dice, y Chris y Fanny asienten con solemnidad.

- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes?- les pregunta él, conteniendo la sonrisa que se le quiere formar en el rostro cuando los ve asustarse por el tono severo de su voz.

- Nada, papi. ¿Nos das algo de comer?- contesta Amy, acercándose hasta él y juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

- ¡Jugo!- grita Chris, tirando del pantalón de su padre. Finn los mira por un segundo.

- Ok… siéntense en la mesa y yo les traeré unas galletas y algo de jugo.- concede él, acercándose al aparador y preparándoles la merienda. Sin embargo, no se le escapa el pequeño suspiro de alivio que se cuela entre los labios de Amy. Si, definitivamente sus censores estaban en lo cierto. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-oo-

- ¡Levante la mano el que me extrañó!- grita Rachel, dejando su bolso y su abrigo en el perchero e ingresando al estar, en donde su familia mira algo de televisión.

- ¡Yo, yo te extrañé!- grita Amy desde el sillón, levantando la mano. Chris también la levanta.

- ¡Mami!- chilla Fanny, caminando torpemente hasta ella y abrazándole una de las piernas.

- Yo te extrañé también.- le dice Finn, en cuanto ella se sienta a su lado en el sillón con Fanny en su falda, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- ¿Cómo se portaron?- pregunta ella, tomándole una de las manos.

- Bien.- responde él, besándole la coronilla.

- ¿Crees que podrías cocinar tu? Porque sinceramente no puedo ni estar parada del cansancio.- murmura Rachel, conteniendo un bostezo. Finn asiente.

- Claro que si. Comenzaré ahora así puedes irte a la cama temprano.

- ¡Genial, porque nosotros debemos hablar con mamá a solas!- exclama Amy, ocupando el lugar que su padre acaba de dejar bacante en el sillón y ayudando a su hermano a subir. Finn frunce el cejo y le echa una mirada a Rachel, y ella sólo contesta encogiéndose de hombros. Oye a Amy murmurar muy apresuradamente desde la cocina, y a Rachel contestándole con la misma emoción, pero no puede descifrar nada de lo que está diciendo. Y entonces… lo oye. Fuerte y claro. Oye, por sobre el ruido amortiguado de las voces y el sonido del televisor, el inconfundible maullido de un pequeño gatito.

- ¿Qué es eso?- inquiere Finn, acercándose hasta el pequeño cuarto de la lavandería, desde donde provienen los ruidos. Sus tres hijos empalidecen en cuanto lo ven entrar y Amy se lleva una mano a la boca dramáticamente. Rachel se pone de pie del lugar que ocupa en el piso, al lado de una caja de cartón, conteniendo una sonrisa y abrazando un pequeño gato gris en sus brazos. Con que eso era lo que los tenía en esa actitud tan sospechosa: literalmente había gato encerrado.

- Finn…- murmura Rachel, tal vez viendo el tono severo de su rostro.

- No.- dice él, tajantemente, negando con la cabeza. Sabe hacia dónde va eso. Y la respuesta es y será no.

- Pero papá…

- No, Amy. No.

- Cariño…

- Es un no para ti también, Rach. No te entusiasmes.

- ¿Amy? Lleva al gato a la cocina y dale un poco de leche, ¿quieres? Y pongan la mesa. Papá y yo tenemos que hablar.- le ordena a su hija, y Amy obedece, seguida de cerca por sus dos hermanos.

- No, Rach, no hay nada de que hablar. Ese gato no va a quedarse aquí.

- Finn… ellos realmente lo quieren. Y van a cuidarlo, sé que van a cuidarlo. Son chicos buenos, responsables…

- Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. No me gustan los gatos. Y el año pasado quise traer un perro y tu no me dejaste, así que creo que estamos a mano.

- ¡Los mellizos eran muy pequeños por entonces, Finn! Y este… este puede ser el primer paso, si funciona con el gato podemos intentar tener un perro más adelante.

- ¡Oh, no intentes sobornarme, Rachel!

- ¿Ah, no?- murmura ella, acorralándolo contra la pared y deslizando su pequeña mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones deportivos de su esposo, acariciando el bulto de su entrepierna.

- Raach… no…- responde él, intentando alejarse sin éxito (¿Qué? ¡Ella es pequeña pero fuerte!).

- ¡Vamos cariño! ¡Hazlo por mi! ¿…por favor?- suplica, aún acariciándolo a través de la delgada tela y acercándose más a él, hasta que sus labios casi se están tocando. Finn suspira.

- ¡No es justo!- exclama, casi con enojo, porque ella ha vuelto a ganarle. Rachel suelta un grito de victoria y le tira los brazos al cuello, llenándole el rostro de besos.

- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Gracias… gracias… gracias!- murmura, entre besos, rodeándole la cintura con sus suaves piernas, y Finn la abraza por la cintura para mantenerla en su lugar.

- Esto te va a costar caro, Berry.

- Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea.- dice ella, antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios, casi de forma brusca, como si no pudiera esperar hasta el momento en que ambos acuesten a los niños y se dirijan a su cuarto y…

- ¡Mamá! Será mejor que vengas…- exclama Amy desde la cocina, y Finn tiene que reprimir un gruñido.

- Seguiremos mas tarde.- le dice Rachel antes de bajarse, besándolo una última vez en los labios.

- Más te vale.- responde él, dándole una palmada en el trasero. Rachel suelta una carcajada, y ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquiere ella, acomodándose el desastre que su marido acaba de hacerle en el cabello.

- Bueno…

- ¡Gatito se hizo pipí!- exclama Fanny entre risitas. Ella y su hermano se desternillan de la risa, de hecho, y a Finn le parecen increíblemente tiernos.

- Entonces hay que limpiar. Por ahora deberás hacer en algún papel, amiguito. Mañana te compraremos una de esas cajitas para gatos. Y deben buscarle otro nombre, ¿saben? "Gatito" no es muy original.- les dice Rachel, dejando al gato adentro de su pequeña caja, buscando un par de papeles y limpiando el desastre.

- ¡¿Eso significa que podemos quedarnos con él?- inquiere Amy, y sus ojos brillan y se vuelven enormes. Fanny y Chris también sonríen brillantemente.

- Sí. Denles las gracias a papá, él fue el que accedió después de todo.- agrega Rachel, señalando al vencido Finn que se encuentra sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- ¡Gracias papi! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- dice Amy y, al igual que su madre hizo unos momentos antes, le tira los brazos al cuello y le llena el rostro de besos. Fanny y Chris no se quedan atrás, montándose cada uno en una de las piernas de su padre y aplaudiendo con emoción.

- De nada. Pero más les vale que lo cuiden porque si no tendrá que irse. Un gatito no es un juguete, ¿entienden? Necesita que le den de comer y que lo limpien de vez en cuando y lo traten bien…

- ¡Y que le canten antes de irse a dormir!

- Bueno… no se sobre eso, pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Han elegido algún nombre ya?- inquiere Finn, poniéndose de pie y dejando a sus hijos en el suelo para que puedan acercarse hasta la cajita. Los tres se arrodillan en el suelo y miran al animal con atención, como barajando las opciones.

- ¡Nemo!- exclama Fanny con entusiasmo.

- No, Nemo no me gusta. ¿Qué tal Tony?- propone Amy.

- ¡Mírate! Ya estás eligiendo nombres de musicales…- responde Rachel, con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, mientras pone los platos en la mesa.

- ¡Puck! ¡Puuuuuuuck!- grita Chris, lanzando sus brazos al aire y acompañándose de una carcajada.

- El tío Puck no está aquí, pulga…

- Noooooooo… Puck.- dice, señalando a la cabeza del pequeño animal. Y entonces Finn lo ve: el gato tiene el cabello de un gris oscuro, pero una larga línea negra de un pelo un poco más largo le cruza la cabeza, como imitando una mohicana. Encuentra la comparación tan absurda que está por echarse a reír, pero entonces mira a Rachel buscando un gesto de complicidad… y no lo encuentra. No, su esposa tiene el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como si realmente estuviera considerando utilizar ese nombre para un gato.

- ¡Puck!- repite Chris, con una risita, dándole una palmada cariñosa a la cabeza del gato.

- ¡Puck!- agrega Fanny, aplaudiendo alegremente.

- ¡Puck será entonces!- declara Amy, dando el tema por terminado. Los tres aplauden, gritando el nombre de Puck un par de veces más, y Finn cree que podría vomitar. Sus hijos nunca, nunca han gritado su nombre. Y ahora lo están haciendo por este estúpido gato. Él sabía que en algún momento se iba a arrepentir de esto.

-oo-

- Ok, ¿estás listo?- inquiere Rachel, entrando a la habitación y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella, intentando no hacer ruido.

- ¿Listo para que?- responde Finn, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su ordenador.

- ¿Estás bromeando, no?- contesta ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que estoy bromeando…- murmura Finn, dejando el ordenador en el piso y estirando sus brazos, invitándola a unirse a él en su cama. Rachel sonríe, sentándose en la falda de su marido y besándolo en los labios con pasión, casi con urgencia. Finn la abraza por la cintura, acercándola más a él, obligándola a separar sus piernas, acomodándolas a cada lado de su cintura y haciendo que la vieja remera de los Jets con la que Rachel duerme suba un poco, dejando entrever su ropa interior. Ella se mueve en su falda, generando fricción, sonriendo contra los labios de Finn cuando siente como poco a poco su erección va creciendo, apoyándose firmemente contra su propia entrepierna.

- Wow cariño… realmente quieres hacerlo.- le murmura Rachel, aun manteniendo la sonrisa, antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello. Finn tiene que reprimir un gruñido con todas sus fuerzas, besándola fuertemente de nuevo en los labios para amortiguar el sonido. Ella murmura su nombre, como si su vida dependiera de él, y a Finn se le hace imposible contenerse más. No, el juego previo debe terminarse en ese momento. Él necesita a su esposa y la necesita _ahora_. Se aferra más a la casi diminuta cintura de ella y la tumba a su lado en la cama, recostándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo y quitándole la remera con un movimiento rápido y fluido. Finn ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han hecho esto, de cuantas veces la ha visto desnuda, brillando bajo la tenue luz de la luna, con las mejillas de un rojo furioso y el cabello desarreglado. Y sin embargo… cada vez es como si fuera la primera. Él sabe que su esposa es hermosa (tal vez la mujer más hermosa del mundo), pero verla así… eso es otra cosa.

- Eres… lo más hermoso… que he visto en mi vida.- le murmura entre besos, mientras ella hace lo propio y le quita los boxers. Rachel responde deslizando su mano entre ambos cuerpos, tomándolo firmemente por su miembro, obligándolo a colocarse entre sus piernas. Finn está a punto de perderse en la hermosura de su esposa cuando oye un ruido proveniente de la planta baja, casi como si alguien hubiera roto una ventana. Ambos se sobresaltan, incorporándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Rachel, asustada, aferrándose a Finn. Él puede ver el miedo en los brillantes ojos de ella.

- No lo sé, cariño. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

- ¿Por favor? Yo iré a chequear que los chicos sigan durmiendo.- murmura Rachel, besándolo brevemente en los labios y pasándole sus boxers, que hasta entonces habían reposado plácidamente sobre la lámpara de su mesa de luz. Finn suspira, intentando ocultar su desilusión. Baja las escaleras con precaución, revisando todo a su paso, aferrándose al paraguas floreado que encontró en el camino y que planea usar como arma en caso de que sea necesario. No hay nada en la escalera. Nada en el living. Nada en el comedor ni el pequeño baño de la planta baja. Está por darse por vencido cuando, al entrar en la cocina, ve un pequeño charco de algo que parece leche y los restos de un plato verde hecho añicos.

- Oh, claro… por supuesto que tu tenías que ser el que interrumpiera el sexo con mi esposa…- murmura para sí mismo, tomando los pedazos de porcelana y tirándolos a la basura.

- ¿Finn? ¿Está todo bien?- murmura Rachel, bajando cuidadosamente la escalera con un asustado Chris en brazos.

- Sí. Fue sólo el gato.- responde él, mientras limpia el charco de leche.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?- inquiere ella, mirando hacia la vacía caja de cartón. Finn se frunce de hombros.

- ¡Puck!- llama Chris.

- Más despacio, pulga, o despertarás a tus hermanas.

- … Puck.- vuelve a llamar, casi en un susurro. De pronto, un par de ojos color verdes brillan desde abajo del aparador, y Chris comienza a agitar sus brazos, señalándole a su madre el escondite.

- ¡Oh, Puck! ¿Te asustaste?- dice Rachel, poniéndose de rodillas para sacar al pequeño animal de su refugio. Finn ve como el gato tiembla en las manos de su esposa, hasta que ella le limpia la leche que se le derramó en el pelaje y Chris lo toma en sus propios brazos, dándole un beso en la diminuta cabeza.

- ¡Gatito!- le dice en tono cariñoso, y el animal le lame la nariz en agradecimiento, lo que provoca que Chris estalle en una catarata de carcajadas. Se calma en cuanto su madre se lleva un dedo a los labios, ordenándole que haga silencio.

- ¿Porqué no nos vamos a dormir todos ahora que sabemos que el gatito está bien?- propone Finn, echándole una mirada a Rachel que dice, claramente, que él no piensa irse a dormir. No al menos hasta que no terminen con lo que empezaron.

- Noooooooooo…- se queja Chris, frunciendo sus labios, amenazando con comenzar a llorar.

- Vamos, campeón… es muy tarde para que estés despierto.- le dice Finn, obligándolo a colocar al animal en su caja y tomándolo en sus brazos.

- Cuento.- pide Chris, juntando sus manos en tono de súplica, y Finn y Rachel intercambian una mirada breve, como midiendo el asunto.

- Ok, Chris. Mamá te contará un cuento.- accede ella, y los tres se recuestan en la cama matrimonial. Chris se coloca en el medio de ambos, abrazándose al brazo de su madre y llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Finn sabe que él y Rachel no podrán concluir con lo suyo, no al menos esa noche. Intenta consolarse con las caricias que ella le da de vez en vez, o con el olor del suave shampoo para bebés que emana del cabello de su hijo. Así se queda dormido, vencido, deprimido, frustrado. Aquella noche sueña que mata a Puck a golpes. Al original y al maldito gato.

-oo-

Para Finn, solo hay una cosa peor que llegar al hogar y hallarlo desierto, y eso es cuando se llega al hogar después de un día largo y pésimo en el que nada salió bien y encontrarlo vacío. Sí, en los días comunes eso es malo. Pero hoy… es lisa y llanamente deprimente. Se quita el saco y la corbata y los deja sobre la mesa de la cocina, acercándose hasta la heladera para buscarse una cerveza. Hoy se la ganó. Sonríe al ver la pequeña nota que Rachel el dejó pegada en la puerta del refrigerador. Su esposa hace ese tipo de cosas, y él ama eso de ella. Él sabe que ella y los chicos salen todos los miércoles. Sabe que no van a estar. Y sin embargo, ella de todas formas le deja un recado, un mensaje, escrito con su prolija caligrafía y firmado con su nombre y la marca de un beso que él reconoce como de Rachel (podría distinguir eso a kilómetros de distancia).

- "_Cariño: no volveremos hasta las siete. Yo traigo la cena, así que tú solo relájate. Te amo. Rach_".- Finn suspira y se guarda la nota en el bolsillo. Hay demasiado silencio. Es casi perturbador. Se quita los zapatos de recuesta en el sillón y enciende el televisor, todo en un mismo movimiento. Tiene práctica en esto. Hay un tipo hablando en ESPN acerca de los Jets, de cómo han desilusionado a los fans en los últimos partidos, de las nuevas direcciones que deberían tomar… y si a Finn no le hubiera costado tanto comprar ese enorme televisor, le tiraría un zapato en ese mismo momento. Cambia de canal. Hay un especial de osos canadienses en el Discovery Channel. Eso será. Está tan relajado y tiene la mente tan en blanco que, en el momento en que el pequeño gato gris se sube a su falda, Finn suelta la botella de cerveza y la derrama sobre su camisa.

- ¡Demonios!- exclama, y Puck ni siquiera se asusta. No, más bien parece entretenido con la situación, puesto que se pone a jugar con la servilleta con la que Finn intenta limpiar el desastre.- Maldito gato…- murmura él con amargura, dejando la botella de cerveza, ahora vacía, en la mesa ratona y quitándose al gato de la falda. Claramente, a Puck no le gusta la idea, porque en cuanto sus patitas tocan el suelo vuelve a saltar a la falda de Finn. Él vuelve a quitarlo, el gato vuelve a subir. Si Finn no estuviera tan cansado, lo encerraría en la cocina. Pero no tiene fuerzas ni para eso siquiera. Así que se recuesta de nuevo en el sillón, aún maldiciendo en voz baja, y deja que el animal se acomode a su gusto. A Puck parece agradarle el pecho de Finn, porque después de un par de vueltas errantes se ovilla allí, cerrando sus ojos firmemente. Finn le echa un vistazo. Es tierno, aún cuando él no quiere reconocerlo. Tiene el cabello muy suave, tan suave que él debe reprimir las ganas de pasarle una mano por el lomo. Y está… ¿cómo se llama el sonido que los gatos hacen cuando están contentos? No sabe, pero Puck lo está haciendo. Es como una vibración. Se siente bien. Lo ayuda a calmarse. Finn cierra los ojos, concentrándose en ese sonido. Puede que suene estúpido o cursi pero, de pronto, ya no se siente tan solo. No, el gato claramente disfruta de su compañía. ¿Porqué negársela?

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, cariño?- murmura Rachel, con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

- ¿Qué…?- masculla Finn, confundido, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con que su esposa y sus hijos han vuelto a casa, y están mirándolo con detenimiento.

- ¡Mira papi, Puck te quiere!- exclama Amy, sentándose en el borde del sillón y señalando al gato, que aún duerme sobre Finn. Él intenta formular una excusa, pero no se le ocurre nada, así que prefiere mantenerse en silencio. Le da el pequeño animal a Amy, y ella y sus dos hermanos se sientan en la alfombra a jugar con el gato.

- ¿Mal día?- murmura Rachel, recostándose a su lado, casi sobre él, y pasándole la palma de su suave mano contra su mejilla. Finn suspira.

- Acaba de ponerse mejor.- responde él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Y no tienes idea de cuanto mejor va a ponerse después.- contesta Rachel, por fin besándolo en los labios. Finn sonríe.

- Mas te vale que así sea, Berry. Yo no olvido que aún debes… pagarme por haber dejado que Puck viviera aquí.- dice Finn, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura. Rachel suelta una carcajada.

- A mi no me mientas, Finn. ¿Es realmente tan malo?- pregunta ella. Él mira de reojo a sus hijos, que juegan entretenidamente con el gato. Se ríen con esas pequeñas risitas tiernas que tienen, aplauden, disfrutan.

- Terrible.- contesta él, con una sonrisa en los labios, y sabe que Rachel entendió la indirecta porque vuelve a besarlo, esta vez de forma más dulce, como si realmente se hubiera conmovido. Finn cree que tener un gato no está tan mal. No, si va a poner así de contenta a su familia… es capaz de comprarles una jirafa. O un rinoceronte. O uno de los osos canadienses que el Discovery Channel sigue mostrando en el fondo, aún cuando nadie le está prestando atención.


	6. De Campamento

VI

De campamento.

_Se está congelando. Pero era de esperarse. ¿A quién se le ocurre que acampar en pleno otoño es una buena idea? A Finn. Esa es la respuesta. Rachel no se queja. En principio, él hace absolutamente todo lo que ella le pide (aún esas cosas que ella sabe que él odia, como acompañarla al mercado de productos orgánicos o mirar documentales sobre la vida de cuanto actor haya pasado por un escenario de Broadway). No, él nunca se niega a nada y generalmente pide muy poco a cambio, así que en esas raras circunstancias en que a Finn se le ocurren actividades que puedan llegar a desagradarle a ella (porque ir a jugar al bowling y besarse en su camioneta son cosas que Rachel adora hacer), Rachel se ve prácticamente obligada a decir que sí (y que él use su media sonrisa y sus ojos de cachorrito también contribuye a la respuesta final). Así es como terminó en una apestosa carpa, en el medio de la nada, temblando en su bolsa de dormir e intentando no pensar en los millones de insectos que deben de estar rondando la zona. Se mueve de nuevo en la bolsa, intentando calentarse los pies, y se gira sobre su espalda para poder mirar a Finn, que duerme plácidamente en la bolsa de al lado. La carpa es pequeña, por lo que él debe encoger los pies para que no se le salgan por la pequeña puerta de lona. Es tan tierno cuando duerme. Rachel cree que es lo más tierno que ha visto. Tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro y respira lentamente. De vez en vez suelta como un pequeño quejido que no llega a ser un ronquido, y Rachel tiene que contener una risita. No lo ha visto muchas veces más que cuando se queda dormido sobre su tarea o las pocas veces en que ella se escapa de la habitación de Kurt en sus pijamadas para echarle un vistazo a su novio, pero no mucho más que eso. De hecho, ni siquiera en la noche de su primera vez pudieron dormir juntos, porque sus padres la esperaban a las doce y Rachel no quería mentirles. Es mala mintiendo. A Finn y a sus padres no puede mentirles, no importa cuan buena actriz sea. Finn se mueve en sueños, y su cabello se despeina un poco. Rachel no puede resistir la tentación de acariciarle una de sus mejillas, trazando con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios, jugando con el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dedos. Él se sobresalta, casi sentándose en su bolsa de dormir._

_- ¿Qué… qué pasó?- pregunta, sacudiendo su cabeza, como si quisiera eliminar del todo el sueño para ponerse en estado de alerta._

_- Hey… no te asustes, no pasó nada.- le dice ella, tomándolo del codo y obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo. Él obedece, y su respiración comienza a volver de a poco al ritmo normal.- Sólo te estaba acariciando…-_

_- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Rach…_

_- No, yo lo siento… no quise asustarte. Es sólo que luces muy tierno cuando duermes.- le explica, y él se ruboriza al instante como si fuera la primera vez que ella le dice que es tierno (cosa que está muy lejos de la realidad porque, en verdad, ella se lo dice prácticamente todos los días. Y todos los días él se ruboriza). _

_- Tu también eres muy, muy tierna cuando duermes.- le responde, con la voz aún cargada de sueño, estirando su brazo y tomándola de la cintura. Ella se acerca más a él, buscando la calidez de su abrazo, y lo besa brevemente en los labios.- ¿Sabes que me gusta? Que pones tus manos debajo de tu cabeza y juegas con tu cabello. Me encanta eso.- agrega él, conteniendo un bostezo y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera por volver a dormirse. Rachel lo besa otra vez, antes de que eso ocurra y Finn vuelva a asustarse por sus sorpresivas manifestaciones de cariño._

_- ¿Porqué estás temblando?- pregunta él al sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo, volviendo a abrir los ojos y frunciendo el ceño_

_- Tengo frío.- murmura Rachel, acercándose más a él._

_- ¡Rachel! ¡Estás helada!- la reprende él, tomándole el rostro entre sus tibias manos.- Ven aquí.- le ordena, abriendo del todo su bolsa de dormir y invitándola a recostarse con él. Ella obedece sin siquiera pensar en que esa bolsa es pequeña para albergarlos a ambos. Se desliza al lado de Finn, entrelazando sus piernas para ocupar menos lugar, dejándose envolver por la tibieza de su cuerpo y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Finn usa la bolsa de Rachel como sábana, abriéndola sobre sus cuerpos, y la abraza fuertemente, frotando sus manos en su pequeña espalda para darle calor. Ella apoya su frente en el cuello de él y lo besa allí, abrazándolo también por la cintura y abotonando inconcientemente sus caderas contra las de él. Finn no opone resistencia, si no más bien todo lo contrario: suelta un sonido entre suspiro y risa y le besa la frente y la punta de su nariz, antes de llegar a sus labios. Sabe a los malvaviscos que comieron antes de irse a dormir y a esas pastillas de cereza que a él tanto le gustan… y a Finn. Han pasado dos años desde la primera vez en que ambos se besaron, y aún así Rachel no puede evitar derretirse en cada uno de sus besos._

_- Creo que me gusta venir de campamento.- murmura ella separándose un poco, rozando sus labios contra los de él._

_- ¿Cuándo hicimos algo que no te gustó?- inquiere él con una media sonrisa, besándola de nuevo. Ella también sonríe. _

_- A veces creo que tu me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma.- confiesa ella. No sabe de donde vienen esas confesiones. La mayor parte del tiempo las dice sin siquiera pensarlas, y probablemente sean las palabras más genuinas que salen de sus labios._

_- Igualmente.- responde Finn, acariciándola por debajo de su pijama, y las yemas de sus dedos van dejando un patrón cálido contra su propia piel. Ella devuelve el gesto, haciendo lo propio con la espalda de él._

_- ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que dormimos juntos?- le dice ella. Él asiente._

_- No se si voy a poder volver a dormir solo después de esto.- agrega, apoyando su mejilla contra el cabello de ella, y volviendo a bostezar. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, y a Rachel le parece que él ha vuelto a dormirse, porque su respiración se torna pausada y suave. Pero entonces, cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con un susurro casi imperceptible, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que está diciendo.- Si algún día tengo dinero… me gustaría comprar una casa en algún lugar como este, ¿sabes? No tiene que ser nada muy grande, puede ser una cabaña o algo así. Pero me gustaría que esté en un bosquecito o cerca de un lago, para poder pasar los fines de semana y pescar y… y jugar con mis hijos. Disfrutar de la naturaleza.- finaliza. Rachel siente un nudo en la garganta. No es angustia. No es dolor. Es emoción. Finn no suele hablar mucho de su futuro (no, al menos, con la regularidad con la que ella lo hace), pero las pocas veces en las que habla de eso… no habla de él. No habla de su carrera o de sus objetivos individuales. No, siempre habla de los lugares a los que le gustaría ir de vacaciones con su familia o de las películas que va a mostrarle a sus hijos o de la raza de perro que le gustaría tener… y Rachel encuentra eso increíblemente esclarecedor. Ella cree que a Finn realmente no le importa que profesión va a terminar teniendo… él sabe con certeza que lo que realmente quiere es una familia, ser un padre. Algunas veces, en esos pequeños momentos, a Rachel le parece que sus propios sueños son demasiado mezquinos comparados con los de él. Siempre, todas las veces, se queda pensando que si es lo suficientemente suertuda y la vida realmente le sonríe… ella va a ser la madre de esos niños. Tal vez ese sea el único secreto que nunca le ha dicho a Finn. Debe tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar, conteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar de la emoción que la han embargado._

_- Me encantaría que tuviéramos una casa de fin de semana.- le responde, abrazándolo con más fuerzas. Finn no dice nada, pero Rachel sabe, por la forma en la que la besa y la acaricia lentamente (tanto como se los permite la pequeña bolsa de dormir) que el mensaje le ha llegado._

Rachel no sabe porqué recuerda eso ahora, casi quince años después, mientras se sienta en el balcón de su apartamento esa noche de otoño, abrazándose a sí misma para contrarrestar la fría brisa que anuncia una tormenta. Tal vez sea por el frío. O por el olor de las hojas de los árboles que se amontonan en la calle dos pisos más abajo.

- Deja de pensar en mi.- le dice Finn, con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado en el sillón y extendiendo una manta sobre las piernas de los dos.

- ¿Y porqué estás tan seguro de que estaba pensando en ti?- pregunta ella, tomando la tasa de chocolate caliente que él le tiende y acomodándose más en el sillón, amoldándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

- ¡Vamos, Rach! La pequeña sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos… si no estabas pensando en mi entonces estabas pensando en Fanny o en Chris o en Amy. Pero por la forma en que te lamiste los labios, estoy un cien por ciento seguro de que estabas pensando en mi.- se explica él, dándole un sorbo a su propia tasa y conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro sorprendido de su esposa.

- A veces creo que tu me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma.- dice ella, limpiándole con el pulgar el pequeño bigote de chocolate que se le formó sobre el labio.

- Igualmente.- contesta él, tomando su mano en la propia y besándole los nudillos.- ¿Vas a decirme en que estabas pensando?

- ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño bosque a un par de kilómetros de Lima al que solíamos ir de campamento?

- Oh sí… recuerdo cuan entretenido era dormir contigo en una misma bolsa. Sobretodo porque generalmente no dormíamos.- agrega él, guiñándole un ojo de forma sugestiva, y Rachel le golpea la cabeza de forma juguetona.

- A veces eres un niño, ¿sabes? Es como tener cuatro hijos en lugar de tres.- dice ella, colocando las tasas vacías a un lado y subiendo las piernas al sillón, sentándose sobre ellas y apoyando sus rodillas contra el muslo de Finn. Él la rodea con un brazo por los hombros, besándola en la fría mejilla, frotándole la espalda para darle calor, y Rachel sonríe porque, realmente, algunas cosas nunca cambian por mucho tiempo que pase.

- ¿Y porqué recordaste eso ahora?

- No lo sé. Puede ser porque es otoño… como la primera vez que fuimos. O porque… porque me vendría bien un descanso. Ya no hacemos esas cosas. Pasamos todo el tiempo en aquí en casa, y lo más cercano a la naturaleza que tenemos es… el Central Park y las tres macetas que puse en la terraza.- dice ella, jugando distraídamente con los cordones del pantalón deportivo de él.

- Realmente era un lindo lugar.- dice Finn, conteniendo un bostezo, y ella asiente en adhesión y bosteza también, porque es realmente contagioso.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama. Me estoy congelando.- propone ella, intentando ponerse de pie, pero Finn la toma de la cintura y la levanta del suelo, cargándola en sus brazos.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunta ella, en un tono que sugiere que ya sabe la respuesta, sobretodo porque ya ha comenzado a besarlo en el cuello.

- No puedes hacerme recordar esas noches y pretender que me vaya a la cama de brazos cruzados.- responde él, tumbándola suavemente en la cama y corriendo a cerrar la puerta del balcón, y ella no puede ni siquiera contener la carcajada que se le forma en el pecho porque, en serio, él es lo más tierno y previsible que ella conoce.

- Para serte honesta, Finn, esa era parte del plan.- le confiesa, mientras él la ayuda a quitarse la ropa, y sólo entonces Rachel pierde ese dejo de envidia que, hasta unos segundos antes, había sentido por la vieja Rachel Berry. Realmente, aquella Rachel Berry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-oo-

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?- inquiere Rachel, aún agitada, mientras toma la botella de agua que Kurt le tiende. A lo lejos, aún se siente a la multitud aplaudiendo efusivamente.

- Excelente. Como cada noche.- responde él, como si se tratara de la obviedad más grande.

- Ya aburres, Berry.- agrega Santana, metiéndose en su propio camarín, y ambas comparten una sonrisa. Rachel camina arrastrando los pies hasta su camarín. Es Sábado en la noche, lo que significa que por dos días no debe volver al teatro. Rachel realmente disfruta su trabajo, pero hay días en los que desearía escaparse, tomar a Finn y a sus hijos y esconderse en algún lugar en el medio de la nada, reponer energías. Está pensando en llamar a Finn para que la recoja cuando oye las inconfundibles voces de sus hijos saliendo de su camarín.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- dice, realmente contenta, alzando a Fanny y hundiéndole la mejilla de un beso.

- ¡Sorpresa!- grita Chris, alzando sus brazos al aire, y Rachel sabe que ha estado practicando ese saludo por un buen rato. Amy le sonríe desde el pequeño escritorio, mientras se pinta las uñas con una de sus pinturas, y Finn deja el diario sobre el sillón y se acerca hasta ella.

- Estuviste fantástica.- le murmura, dándole un beso en los pintados labios, pintándose los propios. Fanny suelta una carcajada al verlo, y sus hermanos parecen encontrarlo divertido también, porque ambos se desternillan de risa.

- Lo siento.- le dice Rachel, limpiándole los labios con su pulgar. Finn sonríe.

- No importa. ¿Qué dices si te cambias y nos vamos? Te tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritan los mellizos al unísono, lanzando sus brazos al aire de nuevo. Amy suelta un suspiro.

- Ya pueden dejar de decirlo, ¿saben?- los reprende, mirándose las uñas de las dos manos y decidiendo que ya están bien pintadas (lo que es una mentira, porque tiene manchas de pintura roja en todos los dedos).

- Te esperamos en el auto.- le dice Finn, tomando a Fanny en sus brazos y guiñeándole un ojo a su esposa al pasar. Rachel se cambia rápidamente, y está tan entusiasmada que se olvida su bolso en su camarín y debe volver a buscarlo.

-oo-

- ¿Finn? ¿No vas a decirme adonde vamos?- pregunta Rachel por vigésima vez, mientras las luces de la ciudad se pierden en el horizonte.

- Es una sorpresa cariño. ¿No conoces la definición de "sorpresa"?- responde él, también por vigésima vez, sin quitar la vista del tráfico de la concurrida autopista.

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritan los mellizos, cada uno desde su propio asiento para bebés, y Rachel vuelve a sonreír.

- En serio chicos… ya no es divertido.- murmura Amy, con la frente apoyada en el vidrio de su ventana y una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

- Salimos de la ciudad hace dos horas, Finn.- agrega ella, intentando leer los carteles de la autopista para darse una idea de adonde pueden estar yendo.

- Llegamos en… tres segundos.- dice él, abandonando la ruta principal y tomando un estrecho camino de tierra, iluminado por un par de viejos postes de luz. Rachel frunce el ceño, sin entender. Están en el medio de la nada. Literalmente. Por un par de kilómetros sólo se ve el estrecho camino surcado por árboles y nada más. Entonces el camino de un giro y, a lo lejos, se ve el inconfundible reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre la superficie de un lago. Finn estaciona la camioneta en la entrada de lo que parece ser una casa playera.

- ¡Llegamos!- anuncia, apagando el vehículo y bajándose con entusiasmo, ayudando a sus hijos a salir de sus asientos. Rachel también se baja, y examina mejor el lugar. Hay un muelle a lo lejos y un par de botecitos, y la casa es grande y espaciosa, con una galería que da al lago y muchos árboles bien crecidos. No están muy lejos de la ciudad, porque aún se ve en el horizonte el destello luminoso de los rascacielos, pero sin embargo parece como si estuvieran a años luz. Todo es silencioso, a excepción del sonido de los grillos y las pequeñas olas del lago golpeando contra la costa.

- ¿Te gusta?- inquiere Finn, sacándola de su ensueño. Tiene los brazos cargados de bolsos, y su rostro entusiasta brilla bajo la luz de la luna. Rachel asiente, sin poder contener su propia sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta ella, ayudándolo a entrar los bolsos a la casa.

- Es la casa de fin de semana de uno de los auspiciantes de los Jets. ¿Bobby Laurence?

- ¿El del bigote o el de la mujer flacucha…?

- El de la mujer flacucha.

- ¡Oh!

- En fin… me pareció que nos hacía falta un descanso, así que se la pedí prestada por este fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?- inquiere él, colocando algo de comida en el refrigerador. Rachel mira a sus ojos, que juegan contentos en los sillones del amplio estar, con el amplio lago de fondo, entrando por las ventanas.

- Creo que nunca te he amado más que ahora.- le responde, abrazándolo fuertemente, relajándose en los brazos de su esposo. Finn le besa el cabello.

- Me alegro de que así sea.- le dice, rodeándola por la cintura.- Ahora… ¿quién está listo para hacer una fogata?- inquiere él, mirando a sus hijos.

- ¡Yo!- gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, bajándose de los sillones y corriendo hasta su padre.

- Ese es mi equipo.- responde Finn, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno.

-oo-

- ¡Oh Dios! Eso si que costó.- se queja Finn, tirándose en la cama matrimonial de forma dramática, enterrando su rostro en la falda de su esposa. Rachel suelta una risita.

- No puedes darles todo ese chocolate y esos malvaviscos y pretender que se duerman así como así, Finn.- dice ella, acariciándole el cabello dulcemente.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre tu sorpresa?- murmura él, incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿No era mi sorpresa?- inquiere Rachel, señalando al pequeño trozo de lago que se ve desde la ventana de su habitación. Finn niega con la cabeza y busca algo debajo de la cama. Rachel suelta una carcajada en cuanto reconoce la bolsa de dormir.

- Estás loco.- le dice, mientras él tira de su brazo para sacarla de la cama.

- Sí, pero tu también lo estás.- le responde él, abriendo la puerta y sacándolos al frío aire del otoño. Extiende la bolsa y un par de almohadas en el piso de madera de la galería y se mete en ella, invitando a su esposa. Rachel obedece, deslizándose a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas.

- ¿Esta es más grande o nos encogimos?- pregunta Rachel, mientras él la abraza fuertemente, obligándola a poner su cabeza en su firme pecho.

- Es más grande.- responde Finn. Ella lo siente relajarse a su lado, y las caricias se hacen más espaciadas. - Los Laurence van a venderla.- agrega, en un susurro, después de un buen rato.

- Tú siempre quisiste una casa como esta.- dice ella, en el mismo tono. Finn se mueve en la bolsa para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Aún recuerdas eso?- murmura, impresionado, con una sonrisa en los labios. Rachel también sonríe, estirando su mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

- Claro que sí. Yo recuerdo todo, Finn.- agrega, fingiendo enfado, y los ojos de él brillan bajo la tenue luz de la luna. La besa entonces, tan suavemente que al principio a ella le cuesta entender que la está besando. Rachel lo toma por la nuca, atrayéndolo más, invitándolo a proceder, y él sonríe contra sus labios, mordiéndole juguetonamente el labio inferior. Sus piernas se mueven debajo de la bolsa, buscando contacto entre toda la ropa que ambos se han puesto para contrarrestar con el frío del otoño. Finn desliza su mano por debajo del suéter de su esposa, acariciándole el estómago con sus frías manos, y un escalofrío corre por la espalda de ella, acercándola más a él inconcientemente. Finn presiona más sus caderas, y Rachel puede sentir el calor que emana de sus cuerpos saliendo de la bolsa de dormir.

- No cambias nunca.- le murmura ella, mientras él le besa el cuello y su mandíbula. Finn suelta una risita tan tierna, tan sexy y tan suya que Rachel podría echarse a llorar.- Tal vez podemos comprarla.- suelta, sin pensarlo. No lo importa. Sabe que con Finn las cosas suelen ser así de espontáneas.

- ¿A… a la casa?- inquiere él, alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Rachel asiente, intentando contener la sonrisa que se le quiere formar en el rostro cuando ve el entusiasmo que se dibuja en los ojos de su marido.

- ¿Porqué no? Es algo que siempre quisimos, ¿no? Tener un lugar de descanso, cerca de la ciudad para pasar los fines de semana y jugar con nuestros hijos…

- Es lo que siempre quise yo pero… ¿es lo que quieres tu?- dice él, quitándole un mechón de cabello en el rostro.

- Sí. Realmente lo quiero.- contesta ella, asintiendo. Se acerca más a él, colocando sus labios a milímetros de los de su esposo.- Cómprame esta casa, Finn.- le murmura, sintiendo su propia respiración rebotando contra la de él.

- No puedo decirte que no cuando lo pides así.- responde él, conteniendo una carcajada y abrazándola fuertemente. Rachel lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa en el rostro, murmurando un "gracias" entre beso y beso.

- ¡Esto será fantástico! Tu madre amará este lugar…

- Y podemos enseñarles a los niños a nadar…

- Sí, deberíamos enviarlos a alguna academia o algo por el estilo…

- Y Kurt querrá llenarlo de cabezas de alces y pieles…

- Y podemos plantar nuestros propios árboles…

- Y hay espacio para construir una casa en aquél árbol…

- Y tal vez un día, cuando los niños crezcan, podemos vivir aquí, ¿sabes? Cuando seamos viejos y aburridos y no tengamos nada para hacer.- dice ella, en tono más serio, mirándolo a los ojos. Finn sonríe y vuelve a recostarla en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

- Me gusta esa idea. Tu puedes sentarte allí en una mecedora, tejiendo suéteres horribles que nadie querrá usar pero que todos recibirán amablemente.- dice él, y a Rachel se le retuerce el corazón porque, de hecho, puede imaginárselo a la perfección.

- Y tu podrás quejarte de los patos y del periódico y de que se te cae el cabello…- agrega, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llenándose los pulmones del aire nocturno y de la esencia de Finn. Él también se acomoda más cerca de ella, apoyando su mejilla en su cabello, entrelazando sus manos. A veces tienen estos momentos, estos breves pero maravillosos momentos, en los que Rachel entiende a que se referían cuando se prometían amor eterno. Finn es su compañero de ruta. De ayer, de hoy y de siempre. Y Rachel tiene la certeza de que eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- ¿Hey Rach?- murmura él, conteniendo un bostezo.

- ¿Mmmmmh?

- Por favor… no te enojes conmigo cuando me ponga viejo y gris y me queje por todo.- le dice, en tono de broma, pero Rachel sabe que en realidad él ha estado pensando en lo mismo que ella.

- Te prometo que cuando te pongas muy insoportable apagaré mi audífono para no enojarme contigo.- responde ella, en el mismo tono. Finn suelta una carcajada.

- Gracias, cariño.- murmura, besándola en el coronilla.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Buenas noches.- agrega, antes de dormirse, tal y como hace todas las noches.

- Buenas noches.- responde ella. Pero no duerme esa noche. Hay algo en todo eso que la tiene demasiado entusiasmada como para dormir. Tal vez sea el hermoso paisaje o el ruido del lago. Lo real y lo concreto es que, en aquella noche, Rachel se limita a mirar a Finn dormir a su lado, pensando en su futuro. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel no tiene planes. Ya ha cumplido todos los sueños que alguna vez había tenido. Y, sin embargo, aquella falta de planes no la asusta. Mientras Finn esté a su lado… las cosas solo pueden salir bien.


End file.
